


Into the Blue

by ReaderJane



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment from Awakening</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Awakening  
> Written for the open_on_sunday prompt, "Back"  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas

The sun was shining.

And though he was shut indoors again, Angel was glad.

He'd worried The Beast would end them and plunge the world into permanent apocalypse. But his son had fought at his side, champions together. He was reconciled with Wesley. Cordelia was here beneath him, strong and warm and _his_, oh his.

He spent his unlife clenched against disaster. Treasures were too easily lost, loved ones so fragile.

The bright balloon's tether slipped from his relaxing fingers and floated into the sky.

It would take a lot more than a string to reel it back.


End file.
